


Un inspector, un político y dos Daemons

by Hatsherlocked



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU-Materia Oscura con Sherlock. Es un Mystrade y se publico originalmente en un trabajo conjunto con las compañeras de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de Facebook que le llamamos "30 dias de Mystrade". <br/>Pero he decidido publicar los AU´s  como historias independientes tambien ;)<br/>Gracias por leer!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un inspector, un político y dos Daemons

Sherlock había estado evadiendo a su hermano durante casi un mes. Esto era inaceptable y pueril por su parte. Su madre estaba acosando a llamadas al pobre Mycroft para que le dijera si su hermano podría acudir a la fiesta de aniversario que sus padres darían en menos de una semana. 

Así que viendo la inevitabilidad del asunto, Mycroft decidió que había llegado el momento de salir de su despacho y buscar a su hermano entre la muchedumbre de Londres. Habría sido como buscar una aguja en un pajar si no fuera porque sabia exactamente donde estaba su hermano pequeño: en la escena de un crimen. Y no cualquier escena del crimen, si no una que estaba siendo investigada por el Detective inspector Gregory Lestrade!   
Mycroft dio un suspiro teatral y se armo de valor para acercarse a al cordón amarillo que delimitaba la escena del crimen. Odiaba esos encuentros.

Sorteó a algunos curiosos que se agolpaban en el cordón casi pisando la cola de un enorme Jaguar Daemon que le dio una mirada mortal. Por no hablar de la señora jubilada con una pequeña tortuga entre las manos con la que chismorreaba sobre el supuesto crimen. Tampoco hablaremos del grupo de adolescentes que alborotaban desde un banco cercano y sus Daemons cambiantes que hablaban aun mas alto que ellos...El populacho... ¡Por eso aborrecía el trabajo de campo! ¡Qué cosas tenia que hacer por su hermano! 

  
-Mycroft, será solo un momento. -Archival, su lince Daemon siempre era un apoyo para él- Respira por la nariz y suelta el aire lentamente por la boca.

 

Mycroft le dio una mirada amenazadora y Archival solo se encogió de hombros como si en realidad le diera igual si su compañero humano fuera a tener un ataque de ansiedad o no.

 

El Enorme Jaguar olfateó el aire hacia ellos y frunció la nariz.

-¡¡Sally!! Creo que tienes que venir a ver esto- El jaguar arrabalero gritó sobre el gentío para hacerse oír.

En ese momento una mujer de tez morena y cabello negro ensortijado salio corriendo hacia su dirección. Al llegar hizo el mismo gesto de la nariz que el Jaguar.

-Vaya, si no teníamos suficiente con un Holmes...

Mycroft puso su mejor sonrisa falsa como respuesta.

-Siempre es un placer, Sargento Donovan. ¿Me haría el favor de llamar a mi hermano o, en su defecto al Detective Inspector Lestrade?

Tanto la sargento como su Jaguar Daemon se crisparon y le dieron la espalda para entrar en el callejón donde se encontraba la escena del crimen. A los pocos segundos se escuchó un pequeño jaleo y momentos después salió un hombre de cabellos plateados con aspecto cansado y exasperado acompañado de un pastor alemán también de aspecto cansado. Mycroft se tensó nada mas verlo girar la esquina pues sabia lo que pasaría, lo que siempre era una vergüenza y un bochorno para él.

Dio un pequeño toque con su paraguas a Archival para llamar su atención antes de hablar en un susurro.

-Compórtate, por el amor de dios.-Archival le miró sin comprender y aplanó las picudas orejas contra el cráneo.

-Yo siempre me comporto, Mycroft, no se de que estás hablando.- Mycroft solo puso una mueca como si hubiera comido un limón, era imposible intentar hacerle comprender nada a ese lince.

Mycroft pudo ver como al Inspector se le iluminaba la cara nada mas verlo, como si todo el peso de su trabajo desapareciera de su cuerpo. Al gran pastor alemán le paso algo parecido al ver a Archival, sus orejas se levantaron y su cola comenzó a moverse rítmicamente hacia los lados.

Mycroft suspiró internamente, "Ahí vamos" pensó frustrado.

-¡Señor Holmes! ¡Un placer verle!

-El placer es mio, Inspector.- Se dieron un apretón de manos profesional a modo de saludo.- Lamentablemente tengo que robarle a mi hermano por un tiempo.

Lestrade hizo una mueca de disculpa.

-Me temo que ese callejón no es solo de una dirección, lo lamento.

Mycroft se apretó el puente de la nariz para intentar aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba rápidamente para formar un futuro dolor de cabeza.

-Para aclarar las cosas, ¿Mi hermano ha escapado por el callejón?

-Sip, lo lamento. Ha sido escuchar tu nombre y ha cogido a John y han huido como si fueras la peste.

Cualquier cosa que Mycroft fuera a decir murió en sus labios al notar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Parecía que algo parecido había sucedido con el inspector porque sus grandes ojos marrones se volvieron mas grandes y oscuros. Ambos hombres se giraron a mirar a sus Daemon, y encontraron la respuesta a sus preguntas. Leo, el pastor alemán de Lestrade estaba sentado moviendo la cola animadamente mientras daba grandes lametones a la cabeza de Archival, mientras el lince se restregaba la cara por el cuello del perro.

-¡Archival!

-¡Leo!

Ambos Daemons miraron a sus compañeros humanos parpadeando inocentemente y tomaron una distancia respetable uno del otro.

-Disculpe el comportamiento atroz de Archival, por favor.

-No, no. Perdóname a mi por Leo, este perro viejo nunca suele comportarse así.

-Bien, no hay problema entonces. Creo que debería despedirme ya, usted está ocupado y yo tengo que encontrar a mi escurridizo hermano.

-¿Puedo... Puedo preguntar para que le busca? Es posible que yo pueda ser de ayuda.

-Me temo que no creo que pueda ayudar en este asunto, Inspector. Mi hermano tiene que acudir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres que se celebra la semana que viene. Sherlock ha estado esquivando mis llamadas y visitas por dos semanas, y dios sabe cuanto tiempo las de mi madre. Como comprenderá es un asunto importante para mis padres, y me dolería tener que disculpar la ausencia de mi hermano en un acontecimiento de esta índole.

El inspector se rascó la barbilla con barba de dos días.

-Puede que yo sea de mas ayuda de la que puede imaginar.- La sonrisa maliciosa de dientes enormes le dio a Mycroft mas escalofrío que el de el contacto de sus Daemons.-¿Que tal si chantajeo a Sherlock con casos o su falta de ellos, si no va a la fiesta? 

Mycroft parpadeó desconcertado, algo que no era muy común en él.

-Eso seria maravilloso... No puedo agradec- En ese momento Mycroft se quedó sin aliento. 

Archival y Leo habían vuelto a tomar contacto totalmente ajenos a todo a su alrededor. Restregaban sus caras felices y Mycroft podía oír un bajo ronroneo proveniente del lince.

-Mycroft...- Mycroft seguía fuera de lugar por todo y cuando se giró a mirar al Inspector este estaba mas cerca de lo que debería. Podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada suave como si fuera el centro del universo.

-Gregory...- Mycroft sabia lo que estaba pasando, lo había notado siempre, desde que Archival y Leo hicieron contacto por primera vez, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Lestrade levantó una mano y la posó en medio del pecho de Mycroft.

-Quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa hoy.- No era una petición o una pregunta y Mycroft solo pudo poner su mano sobre la del inspector y presionarla mas fuerte contra su pecho donde su corazón golpeaba desenfrenada mente.

-¿eso es un si?- Mycroft asintió sin dejar de mirar asombrado como todo puede cambiar un un segundo. Lestrade le regalo una feliz sonrisa de dientes adorables y sus ojos chocolate brillaron como los de un niño en navidad.- Perfecto. Ven a recogernos en dos horas, habremos terminado aquí.

-Te veo luego, Gregory.- Se apartó del calor agradable de la mano de Lestrade y Archival se alejó de Leo con un ultimo roce de hocicos.

Mycroft y Archival entraron en el gran coche negro que les esperaba. Todo era como andar por un sueño.

Una hora después recibió un mensaje de su hermano confirmando su asistencia y la de John a la fiesta de compromiso (tendría que decirle a su madre que sumara uno mas, pues nadie pensaba que John asistiría). 

Dos horas mas tarde estaba sentado en su coche, con su Inspector y sus Daemons de camino al piso de Lestrade.

3 horas mas tarde estaban teniendo una cena ligera en el salón poco amueblado del inspector mientras sus Daemons descansaban juntos en la cama de perro que había junto el sofá.

5 horas mas tarde, Mycroft dormía acurrucado en los brazos de Gregory mientras este le abrazaba firmemente y enterraba su cara en el cabello de Mycroft aun húmedo por la ducha. Archival y Leo dormían a los pies de la cama casi uno encima del otro.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban tranquilos sonidos de respiración y un suave ronroneo.

Definitivamente tendría que llamar a su madre y decirle que sumara, no uno, sino dos mas para la fiesta de compromiso.


End file.
